Bottom Lane Troubles
by BeastLover
Summary: Tristana is having a not so normal day laning bottom! A gank by enemy champions causes one thing, which leads to another! Keep watching for whichever champs may show up next in this multi-part story! Rated M for scenes of sexual content and a lack of common sense.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys ( and girls!) this is BeastLover here, and this is my first story on FF. I'd appreciate any and all reviews and ratings for this, just to know how much I should continue. I know there isn't a ton for this first chapter, but I guess I'm just really testing the waters here. Thanks.

* * *

One day, Tristana was sitting in a bush stroking off her 9 inch dick that no one knew about. Suddenly, she heard a noise! She was getting ganked! She continued to sit there whacking off, until two huge faggots came. It was Taric and Ezreal! Oh joy! She stood up from the bush, and yelled out loud "If you come any closer, I'll blow my load on you two!". She thought that might stop them, but to no avail, they continued towards her. "You asked for it!" She screamed, just at the top of her climax. Streams of love juice gushed from her huge member, soaking the 2 gankers. They smiled in glee, eating Tristana's cum off of each other like the couple they were.

Tristana sat there astounded. She had just blown over a gallon of her seed all over the two, but they still continued to gank her. She knew what had to be done. She took her cock in hand, and charged full speed towards Taric's behind. It tore the trousers off of his bottom, and stuck itself straight into his colon. "This is outrageous. This is truly, truly, truly outrageous." He said in his ever subtle tone. Tristana thrust backwards and forwards inside of Taric, until she felt a sensation coming on. "...I... I'm cumming!" She yelled as she blew her second load this match.

She looked at the mess she had made, enjoying every minute of it until she realized something. "...Ez, is that a rocket in your pocket?". She could see his massive cock erupting from his pair of dark khakis. With a quick unzip, his pants were off and Tristana was sucking his member. The throbbing sausage he had previously left concealed in his pants was starting to choke her! She was almost at the base, she just had to keep trying. The light was fading, but there was only about an inch left of it. She was starting to feel his fuzzy pubes brush against her light blue face. "_You've almost got it Trist, just keep going, make your mama proud!" _She thought to herself. With one last push, she could feed his sticky load go down her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristana blinked. Where was she? She must have blacked out after taking Ezreal head on. She took a minute to get accustomed with her surroundings. This didn't look like any part of Summoner's Rift... It was dark, there appeared to be torches on the walls and... Oh great, she was chained to the wall. "He-Hello? Anybody know where I am?" Tristana called out, into the echoing halls of her present location. "Why, you're in my sex dungeon!" Cackled Urgot in response. The ground shook as he stepped towards her, out of the shadows. The Torch light revealed Urgot's Robotic Penis! It's length and girth was easily detectable as the work of Noxian's finest in scientific advancements. "My dear Tristana, you are one lucky Yordle... You shall be the first to try out one of the finest Noxian advancements since reviving ME!"

Tristana's emotions were mixed. She was frightened of the metallic phallus, but at the same time, humbled that Urgot selected her to be the first to try out such a magnificent invention. She braced herself as Urgot's pride set off a countdown. "Three... Two... One..." Said the feminine voice emanating from the member. Steam erupted from the side of it as it pumped back and forth towards the blue megling. Hydraulic pumps on the sides of it slid back and forth as the first inches of it penetrated her behind. Immediate pleasure filled her body as the whirring contraption sent electroshocks up her spine. Her body started to go limp as Urgot's did all of the work. His respirated laughs repeated with each jolt.

Tristana realized she had to find a way out of this place, and suddenly she got an idea. "Ooooh Urgot! Ult me baby! Ult me!" She howled upwards in pleasure. With one quick chuckle, they had switched places. "Wha- YOU TRICKED ME! UNCHAIN ME NOW YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL!" Urgot bellowed at Tristana as she made her way through the halls of the sex dungeon. It didn't take long for her to find her way out of it, emerging at Baron Nasher's spawn. "_Now I can finally help my team and hopefully end this match quickly!_" Tristana thought to herself. **QUADRA KILL.**


End file.
